While it lasts
by Renee Tsukiyomi
Summary: My rewritten version of when Ikuto has to stay over at Amu's when he's sick. It's only the begining of the multiple episodes, though.


I inhaled deeply.

Pine trees.

Fresh night air.

Rosemary shampoo.

Rasberry bath salts.

I walked over to my balcony, dringking my freshly opened can of milk. You know, those liitle hand sized bottles that can be gulped down in one? Well- if you have big lungs that is. Like I do.

An occerance like a shooting star huh?

Nothing has happened to me so far, actually. But what my fortune for this year was that. Well- really that could be any time this whole new year, but I waqnt to know now.

Sipping, I stared at the dozens, hundreds, thousands, millions, billions, trillions, of stars carelessly shining in the sky, like they do every night, whether the clouds are in your way or not.

An occerance like a shooting star.. Honestly, sounded like somebody faked my fortune. It was too good, while everyone else got 'bad luck' and 'good luck' while I get the complicated poem. It was all fake I'm sure anyways.

Finishing my bottle, I decided to be lazy and aim for the recycle bin from my balcony.

She shoots!

I tossed the botle below to hopefully land it in the blue classic wastebin.

She missed. It toppled down the side, and rolled before comin to a complete stop.

I sighed. Oh well, I'll just have to pick it up tomarrow before dad freaks because he thinks there was a hole in the bag, and them little milk bottles were all over the house.

I shut the door behind my back, and grabbed my change clothes.

After that, my life got easier, I just had to crawl into my bed, and fall asleep, and try not to overthink anything. Including plans with friends, my cool and spicy persona, boys, which includes Tadase and Ikuto, my dad's panick attack, and my fortune.

I lifted the blnkets, only to find my bed slightly uneven. I glance, just in case anything was there. You never know when a stray raccoon can just randomly run into your room when your gazing off to the stars.

Though no raccoon was in my bed. More like- A cat? A REALLY big cat. Like hmm… Ikuto?

I stood up, completely bafled by what I just found.

Well, goodbye goodnight nap sleep.

"Ikuto?" I exclaimed, looking down at the boy.

"Nya, your too loud…!" I heard a drowsy voice yap from underneath Ikuto. I jumped.

Yoru crawled out from under hus head, rubbing his large kitty eye balls.

"Whoa, Yoru?"

"Yes, Nyaa. What would you like?"

I could just strangle him. This was my HOUSE.

"What is Ikuto doing here?"

"Sleeping."

"I know that!" I angrily shouted. "why is he here? Is something wrong with his house?" I asked, purely annoyed.

He looked around, looking deep in though, but it only lasted a second or two.

"Nya, He actually… can't go back home, and it was cold out, and he would have died!"

Somehow that made me scared.

For two reasons though, and one of them was because there was a male in my bed. The second reason is because he was actually sick.

I jumped on my bed, and shook him. "Ikuto! Get up, then get ou-" I then realized, from touching his shoulder how cold he was.

It was like a frozen ballon under a thin cloth. He felt… fragile. That was only his shoulder I was touching.

He needed warmth, or he probably wouldn't survive. Was Yoru sleeping under him to try to help him? The poor thing. I mean Ikuto.

I ran downstairs, and changed the heater on.

My mother walked in, and looked at me curiously. "Amu-chan, why are you putting the heat on? It's not that cold out right now?" she questioned. I felt nervousness creep up in my spine. I just hope it wasn't in my expression.

"Mom I'm very very cold right now, I need it on, ok?" she just nodded and smiled. "Goodnight Amu!" I said goodnight as well, then ran for dear life to the second floor.

I jumped into bed smoothly, and for some reason, faltered for a second.

Should I do something?

Hug him?

Hold him?

Get him a hot rag?

Hot water bottle?

Hot anything?

I sighed. I just held him close. I just hope he wouldn't tease me for it when he woke up.

I fell asleep like that, felling his heart beat close to me, as I squished him with my thin arms, and his frail arms around me.

It was nice though.

_ Ikuto's point of view_

I woke up.. warm,

I peeked through one eye, and saw sleeping beauty before me.

Was I dreaming? Was Amu really in front of me? HOLDING me?

That's a good question. But for now, I think I'll enjoy it while it lasts.

I leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you, Amu."


End file.
